


Pink Pants Porn

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nickroe - Freeform, Pornroe, blowjob, cum licking, dirty talking, handjob, not cardigan porn for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of very unbetaed smut caused by Monroe's adorable pink pants from the Grimmiere. Smutty, dirty PWP with some frenglish on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pants Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> For Yoite because she rocks, puts up with me taking entire lifetimes to post stuff and is awesome.

Nick had no idea what it was about these pants but whenever Monroe worn them, the grimm and the blutbad ended up in a righthererightnow kind of situation that involved, more often than not, moaning, growling and bodily fluids all over innocent pieces of clothing. More specifically a pair of pink trousers.

Nick wasn’t sure if it was because of the enticing faded rosewood color or because of the way they made Monroe’s legs look like they went on for miles, but surely, these pants did something to him.

It had been a late night in the Spice Shop basement and they were the only two persons left. Wu had finally gone home, he really had no life that one, and Monroe had promised Rosalee he’d stay just a tiny half hour longer. Now Nick was kneeling next to the little bed in Rosalee’s laboratory, with his head buried in Monroe’s crotch, kissing and nuzzling him through his pants as he fumbled clumsily with his belt. Monroe started a sentence, something about Rosalee waiting for him at home but Nick told him to shut up. His voice was heavy with need as he replied and he was grateful that for once, Monroe did shut up and buried clawed hands in his hair, growling so softly it almost sounded like a purr.

Nick smiled once he managed to unzip Monroe’s pants and pulled them down just enough to free his hard cock, nuzzling it fondly before he took the thick,leaking head in his mouth and sucked greedily from the first second. Monroe let himself fall back down onto the small bed, making it whine, and Nick went harder, stroking Monroe’s hard cock while taking as much as he could into his eager mouth, letting it go down his throat, moaning around it as his own erection pressed almost painfully against his jeans. 

He knew Monroe wouldn’t last long, not with the way they had been eyeing each other all night long and had stolen kisses here and there, when no one was watching. He had groped Monroe's ass when Rosalee sent them upstairs to get supplies, and Monroe had stuck his tongue in his ear and had told him he wanted to bend him over the counter and fuck him. It had left Nick weak in the knees and all he could do was stare when Monroe tiptoed to get what Rosalee needed from the highest shelf, giving him a nice view of his backside in these pink pants and that adorable blue shirt.

Now Monroe was writhing in unbridled pleasure on the bed, his long legs wrapping themselves around Nick, urging him on. The Grimm wouldn't let up, one hand still stroking while the other was gripping at the material of Monroe's pants. Nick was drunk on the feeling of the other’s cock throbbing against his tongue, the sight of his long body arching and twisting in agony. Monroe sat up suddenly when he came hard down Nick’s throat, hands buried in his hair and legs curled around the Grimm, watching down at what he was doing. Monroe's whole body was rocking and trembling and the cheer violence of his orgasm almost made Nick come in his pants. He swallowed as much as he could but let the blutbad finish all over his mouth and chin because he knew he would want to lick him clean. Big bad wolves were predictable that way, at least this one was. 

Monroe slowly unwrapped his legs from around Nick and pulled him into his lap, his long arms holding the grimm in the most possessive manner. Nick smiled because as expected, Monroe started lapping gently at his lips and chin. So predictable. He extended his tongue to meet the blutbad's and kissed him lazily, allowing him to enjoy his relaxed post-orgasmic state. He moaned when Monroe began mumbling against his mouth, his voice low and a little broken. He told Nick he wanted to make him come hard and of course, the grimm was painfully erected and all he wanted was Monroe's long fingers around his cock or inside of him or, ideally, both. He broke the kiss and buried his hot face in Monroe's neck, breathing in his scent. 

He unbuttoned Monroe’s shirt with trembling fingers, suckling on the warm skin of his neck as Monroe popped open the buttons of his jeans and freed his cock before wrapping his skilled fingers around Nick. The young grimm whined and pushed the other’s shirt off of his shoulders. He was clinging to Monroe's neck now, arching his perfect body and pushing his slick cock into Monroe’s big hand, loving how it enveloped him completely. He thought he was going to lose it when one of these long possessive arms wrapped itself tighter around his waist and Monroe's voice started teasing him again, telling him how hot he was, how well he had sucked him off with that dirty little mouth of his, how he loved coming all over his face. 

Nick was grunting and pleading against Monroe’s neck, a little ashamed and so very turned on. He unbuttoned his own shirt with one hand and shrugged it off, wanting to feel the burn of Monroe’s skin against his and just when he thought it couldn't be more pleasurable, Monroe pushed a long finger inside of him and rubbed his prostate with just the perfect amount of pressure. 

Nick came snarling through gritted teeth against Monroe's neck, his perfectly muscled body thrashing in Monroe's arms. The blutbad held him through it and gently kissed Nick’s neck when his orgasm died down, leaving him so satisfied and relaxed he could have fallen asleep right there, against Monroe’s torso. He smiled dazedly as he listened to the sound of Monroe licking his own fingers clean, while his other hand was still down Nick’s jeans, cupping his ass gently. 

When he regained the ability to talk, Nick looked into Monroe’s warm brown eyes and rubbed their noses together. 

"I like your pants, by the way."


End file.
